unorthodox duo
by leacher10
Summary: It is an intense story about rivals going against an uncommon enemy.


By Mathew Leach

 _ **The Unorthodox Duo**_

It was a dark and raining evening when the sound of sirens start to go off. In the distance people hear sirens and lights off near Arkham Asylum. Everything was going mad but everyone knew who was escaping, The Joker, he was the only one mad enough and good enough to get out of Arkham. Batman knew this day was going to happen he just didn't know when. The Joker had unfinished business in Gotham so Batman knew that's where he was going, to finish off what he had planned before he was stopped. His plan was to take out all the mob leaders and take all their money. Since he was stopped, he adjusted his plan to even going after the high officials that put him away. The Joker who was completely insane knew how to raise an army. He was placed in a place that housed people who are about or close to as insane as him. He was raising an army and marching towards Gotham. Batman was getting prepared for a war by prepping all his gear and tools.

As war breaks out in Gotham, the joker's first place he targets is City Hall to get the high officials. While that is happening, Batman gets in his bat mobile as superman lands on top of the hood. He pulls off the door and says "You are done here, I'm finishing what you should of did a while ago." And after he takes off and flies away leaving Batman stunned. Batman doesn't know what to think because he couldn't believe superman would come to Gotham. Batman knows superman is going to finish off The Joker and he doesn't want that because he doesn't believe in killing. He doesn't have a kryptonite on him and he knows that he doesn't have much time to get it.

At City Hall, the Joker is demanding to find the officials. He searching every room and killing people to find them. He has yet to figure out that he has the Man of Steel hunting him down. As the he gets to the final official and as he makes jokes and laughs, the man of steel flies through the window and hits the joker into the wall. The joker starts to laugh and says "you got stronger bats." He looks up and notices it's not Batman. He starts laughing and says "I don't know who you are but I welcome friends of Bats.". Superman flies at him without saying a word and the joker is shocked and takes the hit again. He is knocked out and the Joker's henchmen don't know what to believe seeing superman stand over the joker's body. They start to run away scared and leave there boss to something which people don't believe is real. Superman picks up the joker by his jacket and he looks at him and starts laughing and yells "Do it already."

Once superman raises his fist to finish the joker, the bat mobile shoots superman and launches him threw the walls and Batman gets out slowly and walks over to the joker. He helps him up and says "We have to get going before he gets up." The joker doesn't know what to do because they have always been arch rivals. He doesn't know if this is a trick or them becoming friends. He's always made jokes about them needing each other and now they need each other more then ever. The joker accepts batman's help and escapes before superman got back to them. Superman gets frustrated because he didn't think batman would help his enemy and help the person that has destroyed the city.

As they escape, they start to come up with a plan. They start bouncing ideas off each other and realizing that they were completely different. After hours of thinking they finally come up with a plan to get rid of superman. It was going to take not much time to get it ready but it's risky and follows both their rules. As they were setting up superman was searching everywhere, he was tearing through buildings and forcing answers out of everyone that helps batman. He doesn't know where else to look but he knows they are still somewhere in Gotham.

As the days go on for the search of batman and the joker, Superman has the city on lockdown. He's not allowing anything in or out until he finds them or someone turns them in. All the citizens are starting to turn against batman asking him to end all of this. Batman knows the city hates him now but he can't break his rule or let the joker die because they've fought so much that it seems they need each other to stay balanced.

As the day goes on, Superman senses something in a abandon building. He flies there immediately and busts the doors open and stands in the middle of the building. Somewhere in the distance he starts to hear the joker's laugh. Superman tries to use his x-ray vision but he starts to get blocked. He gets confused and doesn't know what's happening. He tries to fly but he feels his powers starting to disappear. As this is happening the joker would walk out of the dark laughing and on the other side of the room batman walks out of the dark. Superman keeps turning back and forth waiting for something to happen and to figure out how they are stopping his powers. Batman and the joker charge superman and they get in a huge fight. They are going back and forth and batman and joker have trouble because they aren't use to fighting together. Once batman and joker get superman down and weaken, they stand over him and joker starts to laugh and makes jokes.

What superman didn't know is batman had lined up the walls of the building with kryptonite so superman had no escape. While all the fighting is happening the U.S government is planning to stop this from happening. They think this is happening to much and want it all to stop. They are planning to drop a bomb on the building to end the worse of the vigilantes in the country. They also wanted to get the worse criminal out of the way and didn't want to worry about him anymore. So, after the fight finished, the government dropped a bomb on the building and killed all 3. It was a tragic day for people that believed they helped but it also made more people feel safer for going out at night.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
